Last Night
by A Wanderer in the Snow
Summary: The Order struggles with the loss of yet another member during the days of the First Wizarding War.


**Last Night**

"Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him." (Order of the Phoenix, p158, British Edition)

* * *

'I can't believe he's dead.'

Fabian nodded once.

'I mean, it makes you wonder, doesn't it: who's going to be next.'

If it was at all possible, Fabian's face turned a little stonier.

James Potter looked up, dry red eyes glaring, 'No one's going to "be next", Gideon.'

Gideon Prewett held up his hands, 'I'm just saying what people are thinking; Caradoc's gone, Merlin knows where, and Dorcas is dead and… and now,' his voice broke and he stopped. The buzz of conversation and tears dropped a notch.

Black leaned forward from where he was sitting beside Marlene; pale from the news, but calm and expressionless. His voice was low, but steady, 'That's why we're going to stop them.'

'They've brought in Giants… what are we supposed to do against Giants? Look what they did to… t…'

No one wanted to talk about it, even mention it. It was too awful, beyond reasonable belief.

Emmeline had fainted when she had been told and had been sobbing uncontrollably since she woke up, Moody wouldn't even say what had happened; only that she wasn't allowed to see the body. Gideon and Fabian had been there with Mad Eye when they found him and it showed just how bad it must have been for Gideon to be speaking like this. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were among the staunchest stones upon which the Order had been built and it looked as though even Gideon was crumbling.

Frank listened without really hearing what was being said; it marked just how bad the last month had been and although no one wanted to talk about it, there was a storm brewing in the ranks of the Order. No one would point the finger.

Gideon took a long draught from the glass in front of him, fortifying himself for what he must say. He shuffled in his seat and looked at Fabian, Fabian very slightly shook his head, Gideon clenched his jaw and said loudly, 'No one wants to say it and it's staring us all in the face.'

The room of grieving people suddenly went very quiet, even Emmeline's sobs died away as she looked up from Alice's shoulder.

'We need to face it, because it's already becoming too late.'

Potter's face grew hard and angry, Lily laid a hand on his arm and his hand clenched into a fist. Frank decided to step in and try and diffuse the situation, 'We know you're upset, Gideon,' he said softly, 'We all are.'

He stood up and walked to the centre of the small room, surveying the people around him and wondering if Gideon might be right. He held up his glass and said, 'To Benjy Fenwick, a hero and a friend.'

One by one, those around the room held up their glasses and said, 'To Benjy.'

They all drank and silence followed, each locked away in their own minds. A tear trickled down the side of Lily's face. Black stared stonily at the wall above the door.

'There's a bloody spy in the Order and you all know it.'

Gideon was on his feet, a little unsteady but his anger filled the room. Emmeline sobbed once, wretched and heartbroken.

Fabian looked at the floor.

James rose to his feet, 'You have no right to say that, no proof.'

Gideon stared him down, 'No proof? How about the lives of Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick and Caradoc Dearborn? How about the lives of Edgar and Lucy Bones? How about the lives of their _children_?'

James wouldn't back down though, 'I would trust every person in this room with my life,' he said defiantly.

Lily didn't need to stand up, or do anything more than whisper, but they all heard it, 'As would I.'

Gideon's face turned from anger to grim sadness, 'And how many more lives will it take to make you see the truth? That's why Dumbledore isn't here tonight; he knows!'

Remus stayed quiet in the shadows; no one had to say it, even think it, but he was the obvious first choice in the dark recesses of everyone's minds. They had good reason; Dumbledore had assigned him to find the malcontent and dissolute members of the werewolf community whom Voldemort could well recruit to his band of followers. He was the obvious choice.

Alastor Moody's eyes swept over each individual face watching the two men face off; fear and grief etched on the face of almost every one. He had watched Gideon turning this over in his mind for days; facing up to everything the signs pointed to. It seemed that the bloody, mutilated parts of Benjamin Fenwick that were all they had managed to find, that were all that were left, after the giants had had their fun had broken through even Gideon's great heart.

'How long will it before they come after you, James? Or Lily? You know it's true and you're refusing to see it. OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!'

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he picked up his coat and made his way to the door, stopping by Emmeline, kneeling down and saying, 'I'm sorry, he was one of the very best,' in a cracked voice.

Then the door opened and closed. He was gone.

Fabian stood up and nodded to them all, ever the silent follower of his brother. Then he too left.

* * *

Twin _cracks _echoed off the dark buildings and across the street as two men appeared on the corner, Gideon now had tears pouring down his face, 'They're blind. They're so blind,' he gasped.

Five figures stepped out of the night.

Fabian spoke for the first time that evening, 'It seems you were right, brother.'

Gideon grasped his brother's shoulder and turned, but it was too late; an anti-disapparition jinx had already been placed.

Shouts and spell fire filled the night air.

* * *

"Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes." (Order of the Phoenix, p158, British Edition)


End file.
